Dumbledore's Trust
by Goliath
Summary: The world is in bad shape. Voldemort has grown strong enough to attack Hogwarts. Only the sacrifice of a brave soul can stop him. Also H/Hr


DUMBLEDORE'S TRUST a short fanfic by Goliath  
  
DISCLAIMER: J. K. Rowling owns everything but the plot. I own jack. Please don't sue. I haven't got anything worth taking anyways. I don't own the quote at the beginning either it comes from the first movie.  
  
SUMMARY: Things are bad in the wizarding world. Voldemort has become powerful enough to attack Hogwart's. Only a heroic sacrifice saves the school and the world. H/HR.  
  
RATING: PG for 1 rather violent image.  
  
12 years ago:......  
  
"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Professor Mcgonagal asked.  
  
"Ah, Professor," Dumbledore said quietly "I would trust Hagrid with my life."  
  
. . .  
  
The Great Hall of Hogwarts was filled with the bustle of the evening meal. A thump could be heard at the entrance to the giant door. It grew louder and louder until the door finally crashed to the ground. In strode Voldemort. The children cowered before him.  
  
"Give me POTTER! Or I will kill that child." He said pointing at Hermione.  
  
Just as Harry was about to react to the threat made against the girl he loved, a huge hand wrapped around the evil wizard's neck. With a loud pop and burst of light Hagrid appeared before him and hoisted him so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"You'll not be killin' any children around me ugly." Hagrid snorted as he closed his mighty hand. A frightened look entered Voldemort's eyes. Hagrid bore down with all his strength trying to crush the breath out of him so he couldn't cast any spells.  
  
"Advera Kadevra." Voldemort managed to whisper pointing his wand at Hagrid. A bolt of green light hit the half giant squarely in his chest but he didn't even flinch. He bore his pain until finally with a loud grunt he snapped the evil wizard's neck so completely that the head fell away from the body.  
  
Everyone stood in stunned silence as Hagrid tossed the body aside. He turned to the head table to face Dumbledore with a triumphant expression. Then his eyes lost focus and he fell to the floor with a great thud causing the floor to shake.  
  
"HAGRID!" Harry called out running to his friend's side. Ron and Hermione were close at his heels. They all put their heads against Hagrid's massive chest. They heard nothing. Tears sprang to the eyes of the children surrounding the half giant's body. At the head table, Dumbledore merely closed his eyes.  
  
"Good bye my friend." he whispered softly.  
  
. . .  
  
The funeral the next day was small. Only those closest to Hagrid came. He was laid to rest simply, certainly without the pomp and pagentry worthy of a man who had literally single handedly eliminated the greatest threat the world had ever known.  
  
Hagrid would have liked it.  
  
After the funeral, Fang accompanied Hermione, Harry and Ron back to the Gryffindor common room. Normally, of course, Fang would not have been allowed to actually be inside the school but Professor Dumbledore had quietly insisted that "None of us should be alone right now."  
  
So the three children and huge hound entered and sat near the fireplace. Hermione once again began stroking the dog's head. Fang turned to her and quietly laid his head in her lap.  
  
"I can't believe he's really gone." she almost whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I know," Harry replied softly. Turning to Fang and petting him. "What will we do with you boy?" he asked the dog.  
  
A light seemed to ignite in Hermione's brown eyes as Harry said that. She sat up and looked like she was in deep thought. Just then Professor Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
"Hello." he said to his students. Harry looked closely at his mentor. The light had seemed to disappear from his eyes. He looked old.  
  
Looking down at Fang, he smiled. "I'm afraid I'm not sure what we will do with Fang."  
  
"I think I have a solution sir." Hermione spoke up. Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"He could live with my family. We have plenty of space in the backyard and there are always rabbits and other things for him to chase around."  
  
A smile came to the headmaster's face.  
  
"I believe that Hagrid would have liked that very much." he said in nearly a whisper. All of them smiled sadly.  
  
"I'll owl my parent's tomorrow. I'm sure they'll say yes. Dad hasn't had a hunting companion in a long time." she was beaming as she turned to the dog who was now looking up at her.  
  
"Do you want to be my dog, boy." she asked Fang. His response was to lick her face enthusiastically. Hermione let out a small squeal as she hugged the dog.  
  
. . . 12 years later....  
  
24 year old Hermione Granger Potter was sitting in a lounge chair in the backyard of her large home watching her faithful hound run after an old snitch that her husband had bought for his own practice. He had somehow gotten it to stay low to the ground so that the dog had a fighting chance. After a while it was clear he wasn't making any progress and gave up, padding over to his mistress and lying down beside her.  
  
"Did that tire you out, Fang?" she asked petting him. Fang sat up resting his head on her swollen belly.  
  
"Hi, Mione." Harry said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi love," Hermione responded wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a proper kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hi, Fang, been taking care of our girl have you?" Harry asked the dog petting him. Fang wagged his tail in response.  
  
"Harry," Hermione scolded him. "you know very well that Fang always takes the best care of me."  
  
"I know." he said as he knelt beside her settling his head against her chest and listening to her strong, steady heartbeat. Closing his eyes he began to drift.  
  
"Harry" she said after a while bringing him back, albeit slowly, to reality.  
  
"Hmm" he mumbled not moving.  
  
"I've been thinking about the baby."  
  
Harry raised his emerald green eyes to meet his wife's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I think I have a name for him." Hermione had gone to muggle doctors who had confirmed that the baby was indeed a boy.  
  
"I know it's a bit of an unusual name in a muggle community but I was thinking maybe we could name him..."  
  
"Rubeus." Harry finished for her. Tears welled up in both their eyes.  
  
"I think its a perfect name." he said and they kissed again. They heard a soft slapping noise on the other side of Hermione's chair and turned to face Fang whose tail was swishing back and forth.  
  
"I think Fang agrees." Hermione said with a chuckle as they both reached out to pet the hound.  
  
3 months later Rubeus James Potter was born.  
  
THE END  
  
My first fic is complete. R/R please. 


End file.
